El día de San Patricio
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Dios, hoy en día no se puede emborrachar uno sin que tenga a América siempre a mi lado, siempre vigilándome ¿es que no me dejaba nunca en paz? Y encima esto... ONE SHOT


Este fic no es otra cosa que una parida que se me ha ocurrido en el Conservatorio, ¡ni siquiera sabía que hoy era San Patricio! Y eso es muy malo porque tengo una prima llamada Patricia a la que ya he felicitado, soy buena gente :) Por cierto, no he puesto pounds porque no me gusta esa palabra, así que he puesto céntimo que todos lo conocemos XD

Muchos besos :)

A-chan.

* * *

><p>Todos sabéis que me encanta beber, es un hecho, una realidad, algo que es imposible cambiar. Así que todos sabréis que para mí, Arthur Kirkland, también conocido con el asombroso nombre de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, el día de San Patricio era sagrado. No vamos a negarlo, este día es para emborracharse, para tomar whisky, ron, ginebra, mezclarlo todo y pensar en las consecuencias mucho más tarde.<p>

También sabéis que el idiota de América no para de acosarme, día sí y día también, e incluso en las juntas de las Naciones. Sabréis que yo al final accedí a salir con él porque no paraba de darme la lata a todas horas (no es que quisiera, ni mucho menos, ¡Yo era Inglaterra, por el amor de Dios, el perfecto caballero! No me iba a dejar engañar por alguien tan estúpido como Alfred F. Jones.)

Así que, no pude evitar que este individuo viniera a Londres a beber conmigo, y a fastidiarme la noche.

Entramos en una de las tiendas más famosas del país. El dueño, Liam un hombre de cuarenta y pocos con unos asombrosos ojos azules, me recibió con cortesía. Como siempre, me quiso engatusar mostrándome los mejores licores de toda la tienda, esos que "había estado reservando para mí" y que algunos de ellos valían más de cien libras. Negué, ya había podido saborear las cosechas del siglo XIX y sabía que no me perdía nada si no las compraba (la cosecha en Francia fue un asco en esa época. Francis estuvo todo el siglo lamentándose de su mala suerte y rezando porque pasaran las lluvias.) De todas formas, yo nunca compraba nada que no fuera inglés, eso sería completamente inmoral.

Además, me quería emborrachar pronto para no escuchar al idiota de América con sus delirios de grandeza, de hecho, ya me estaba comiendo la oreja con que beber no era algo propio de un _hero_.

Me fui directamente a la parte trasera de la tienda, esa donde están las ofertas, y me propuse a comprar todo lo que había. Gruñí al ver lo que me encontraba alrededor.

-¿Todo a 9.99? Dios, Liam, ¿por qué pones 9.99 y no diez Libras, como debería de ser?

-Atraigo más a la clientela. –Dijo Liam encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta que 9.99 es lo mismo que diez libras, pero si a él le funcionaba no iba a ser yo quien le cambiara la idea.

Sólo compré una botella ya que no hay cosa que más odie que tener un céntimo en el bolsillo. ¿Para qué coño se utiliza un céntimo? Aparte de para quitarse un chicle del zapato, no se me ocurrían más utilidades.

Pagué y con malhumor, me guardé el céntimo en el bolsillo y me fui a buscar otra tienda. De nuevo, 9.99.

-¡Maldita sea!

-¡Espérame Iggy!

¿Había dicho que lo que más odiaba era tener un céntimo en el bolsillo? Rectifico. Odio que me llamen (sobre todo él) Iggy.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada. –Le respondí cabreado, caminando lo más rápido que pude hacia otra tienda de licor.

-Vamos, Iggy. ¡Qué estamos de fiesta! Mira las calles adornadas de verde y de duendecillos que tanto te gustan.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Iggy.

-Lo siento. –Respondió él con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Llegamos a la tercera tienda. Ésta seguro que tendrían cosas más baratas. O más caras. O lo que fuera, pero no con un precio de 9.99.

Acerté. La botella más barata valía 4.99.

-¡Joder! –Gruñí saliendo de esta tienda.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Que no hay una jodida tienda con un precio normal! 0.99, 1.99, 2.99…

-Pues compra botellas más caras.

-No. Ahora es una cuestión de orgullo. –Gruñí mientras caminaba hacia el Norte. –Es que ¿para qué cojones sirve un céntimo? ¿Por qué inventaron esa maldita moneda? –Oímos una alegre música al fondo y por la calle ya se podían transeúntes borrachos. –Genial, y ahora me pierdo el desfile, todo por culpa de esta dichosa moneda.

Se la mostré sin ralentizar el paso.

-Dime tú, ¿para qué quiero yo un maldito céntimo? ¿qué se puede hacer con un céntimo, eh?

América me miró con intensidad y un escalofrío me recorrió por dentro. Sabía lo que significaba esa mirada y no podía permitir que lo hiciera, no teniendo a mis londinenses paseando por la calle.

-Ni se te oc…

Pero Alfred ya me había acallado con un beso. Como siempre, me dejé mecer en sus brazos, olvidándome momentáneamente de la gente que nos rodeaba ajena a lo que ocurría con nosotros. Como siempre, olvidé cómo respirar. Como siempre, olvidé cómo se mantenían los párpados abiertos. Como siempre, me dejé llevar por su beso, lento y pausado, mientras moría una vez más de felicidad.

Cuando Alfred detuvo el beso, aterricé a la Tierra y me di cuenta de dónde estábamos, pero antes de que pudiera protestar por sus arranques improvistos y totalmente inadecuados, me arrebató el céntimo de la mano y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Desde entonces, ya no tuve que preocuparme nunca más de esos céntimos que ocupaban innecesariamente mis bolsillos.


End file.
